One of the basics of firearms training is dry-fire practice. Dry-fire practice involves the act of cycling the trigger mechanism of the firearm without ammunition. In addition to firearms, simulated firearms and training guns can be used for dry-fire practice.
Dry-fire practice is often enhanced by the use of simulators and electronic targets. There are many aids associated with dry-fire practice including, but not limited to: video training systems, target receivers, and force-on-force trainers. In all of these systems a laser can be utilized to simulate a projectile used in an actual firearm.